


Your Face Is A Beautiful Picture

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Slaying always makes you hungry and horny...





	Your Face Is A Beautiful Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post: https://suck-too-hard-on-your-lollypop.tumblr.com/post/162724082951/otp-imagine-thigh-frames

Slaying always makes you hungry and horny. Faith came into the Summers house through the back door and grabbed a peach, scarfing down the soft, pink fruit and tossing the pit in the trash effortlessly. Well, that took care of Need 1.

Speaking of soft and pink...

Faith's eyes wondered upward, thinking of the other Slayer, studying in her room like a good little girl. Faith smirked. Time to fulfill Need 2.

Faith sauntered up the stairs and down the hall to Buffy's room. Buffy was stretched out on her comforter, in her dorky yet adorable Yummy Sushi pajamas, pouring over her history textbook. Time Faith gave that sexy blonde a study break.

Buffy sat up as soon as Faith opened the door. "Slaying go well?"

" _Very_ well," Faith purred, as she straddled each of Buffy's legs and sank down onto her lap. Buffy's hands immediately settled on Faith's hips. Faith stroked Buffy's cheek. "You know, I wanted to say: to me, your face is a beautiful picture..."

"Aww," Buffy said with a smile, kissing Faith. "That’s sweet."

"Mmhmm." Faith pulled back and murmured in her ear: "...that I’d like to frame with my _thighs_."

Buffy shivered. Her hands moved from Faith's waist to her ass, and squeezed her tight cheeks entincingly. Faith moaned. "Now _that_ ," Buffy lowered her voice. "Sounds very... _very_...fun."

Faith grinned and peeled off her black tank top, revealing her blood red lacy bra, her nipples already stiff and wanting attention.

"Wait!" Buffy said. "Lock the door, in case my mom comes back."

Faith reluctantly climbed off of Buffy to secure the door, then shucked off her red leather pants, leaving her in just in her scant underwear. She then crawled back onto the bed, settling herself behind Buffy. "You're a bit over dressed for the occasion, B. Let me help you with that."

Faith kissed Buffy's neck as she slowly unbuttoned her pajama top. She pulled it down and left a trail of red lipstick kisses down her spine, marking her as Faith's. The brunette Slayer was pleased to find that Buffy was wearing no bra or panties under her sleep clothes. "Fuck, so sexy, baby," Faith cooed, reaching around Buffy to cup her tits. Buffy gasped as Faith's warm hands touched her sensitive, soft skin there. Faith sucked a hickie on Buffy's neck, right over where the Master had bitten her once. The only one who deserved to be able to mark Buffy was _her_ , dammit.

"Faith," gasped Buffy. "Fuck..."

"Yeah, like that?" Faith toyed with Buffy's pretty little pink nipples, gently brushing her fingertips over the hard tips.

Buffy whined, arching her neck backward. "Faith, _please_ ," she whispered.

"Later, sugar," said Faith, sure that Buffy was getting nice and wet for her, but so was she, and she'd called first. Faith had Buffy lay back on the bed. "First, you're gonna do me."

Faith slid her thong down her legs, tossing it behind her without looking. Almost predatorily, Faith crawled up Buffy's half dressed body and straddled either side of her head with her bent legs. She reached back behind her and unhooked her bra, sighing as she massaged her liberated breasts. She looked down at Buffy and smirked. "Just like I thought - you're so fucking pretty underneath me, B."

"Mmm..." Buffy licked her lips, and Faith's pussy throbbed at the visual. Buffy leaned in toward Faith's wet cunt. She kissed the labia around it, teasing Faith on purpose. She fondled Faith's bare ass cheeks, only heightening the other Slayer's anticipation. Finally, unable to resist any longer, Buffy delicately licked into Faith's pink folds.

Faith moaned. " _God_ , yeah..."

Buffy swirled the soft part of her tongue expertly over Faith's throbbing clit, then licked up and down Faith's pussy. Buffy was just so freaking good at eating her out. "Yes," Faith breathed, resisting the urge to grind herself on Buffy's face. "Keep doing that...fuck..."

Buffy wasn't afraid to get sloppy, which Faith mad respected. Pretty soon, Buffy had her face buried in Faith's cunt, the area around her mouth wet with her juices, like the peach Faith had eaten when she first came in. Faith could feel the hot pressure building quickly inside her. Buffy's tongue hit just the right spot, and sparks shot off in Faith's nervous system. "That's it! Keep going...I'm close..." she panted.

Finally, Faith came, whimpering (don't you dare tell that to _anyone_ or you're so dead), and flopped over on the bed next to the blonde girl, her body still twitching from pleasure.

Buffy was catching her breath, daintily wiping Faith's essence from her face. She looked at Faith, obviously proud of herself. "Satisfied?" she said with a wry grin.

Faith smiled back. "Not yet. Not till I make you come, screaming my name." She suddenly pounced on top of Buffy and went to town on those nipples she'd teased earlier, licking, sucking, nibbling. Buffy arched, moaning loudly.

Faith grinned wickedly as she moved down to slide off Buffy's pajama pants. Slaying was awesome, but what came after was definitely the best.


End file.
